edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Sheperd
Dennis Sheperd has thrust himself into the spotlight of the club scene in the past few years, offering prestigious music productions. The 26 year old DJ and Producer from Germany delights his fans and numerous, well-known artists worldwide, who support him and his music.In 2007, Dennis established his name in the electronic music scene with ‘A Tribute to Life’, which received support by the best DJs such as Tiesto, Ferry Corsten, Armin van Buuren, Paul van Dyk and Markus Schulz. This leap towards the forefront of the music scene was followed by his signing to the renowned record label Euphonic Records. Euphonic founders Kyau & Albert called him “Germany’s most promising newcomer in Progressive Trance”, which he proved with several hits in 2009. With ‘Dennis Sheperd – Black Sun’ (Euphonic), ‘tyDi & Dennis Sheperd feat. Marcie – Somehow’ (Armada Music), and ‘Dennis Sheperd & Cold Blue – Freefalling’, he accomplished the hat-trick of three successful releases in 2009. Dennis has built a large fan base with these three releases and was regularly played in clubs and radios all around the globe.In 2010, his musical success was furthermore rewarded with the award “The Best New Artist 2010” of his hometown Essen. This award encouraged Dennis to push forward his artistic work. The production of his debut album was the next big step in his career. During 2010, he collaborated with well- known singers and songwriters. The result is an excellent album called “A Tribute To Life”, which has been released on High Contrast in September 2011, and whose first single “Fallen Angel” (feat. Ana Criado) became a hit in the Trance music scene with wide support and a Beatport Trance Chart Number One! This Album caused a sensation among his fans and in the scene.2012 was started with a spectacular release: On the occasion of Dennis mixing the second CD of the popular German Trance compilation ‘Technoclub’, he collaborated with Trance/Techno legend Talla 2XLC for the single release ‘Two Worlds’. The associated music video was shot on the TechnoClub release party in Frankfurt. Another big release in 2012 has been “Markus Schulz & Dennis Sheperd – Go!”, the collaboration with the DJ Mag Top 10 artist, which reached rank 2 in the Beatport Trance Chart. Alongside with his album and singles, Dennis has established himself as a popular remixer and DJ. He delivered remixes for artists like Armin van Buuren, Above & Beyond, Gareth Emery, Tiesto pres. Allure, Kyau & Albert, DJ Shog, tyDi and more. Additionally, he proved his skills as DJ with numerous, international DJ performances on events, festivals and in clubs in Germany, Ibiza, Australia, New Zealand, Russia, Canada, Finland, Netherlands, Italy, Poland, Czech Republic, Kazakhstan and other countries. Dennis Sheperd presents himself as talented and distinctive artist, who fills his fans with enthusiasm and gets the support of the biggest DJs and numerous media channels of electronic music for each of his releases. 2011 lifted Dennis’ development as an artist to a new higher lever, which is now continued in 2012 with outstanding productions and DJ performances. Releases Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:German Producer Category:German DJ